the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenzie Walters
|status= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Raven black |eyes=Emerald green |skin=Light brown |family members= |sword= |occupation= |affiliation=NoHeads **NoHead Recruits |masters=Mr. Stupid NoHead *Hell Burnbottom *Baby Intelligence |apprentices=Bartholomew Gales}} Kenzie Walters (d. 23 April, 2020) is a female NoHead Recruit. She discovered her powers at a young age, which is also when she developed a passion for the Darkness. Mr. Stupid NoHead recruited her in 2018. As a NoHead, she made quick friends with Annabeth Black and developed a crush on Qamar. Upon learning about Operation: Assault, Kenzie offered to help Mr. Stupid NoHead build the Robotic Monster that the plan necessitated, though she was denied. Walters served in the Second NoHead War, engaging in more secretive attacks to cripple the Police Grand Army, the government, and the S.M.S.B. However, she eventually grew disenchanted with the NoHeads and forged a secretive alliance with Baby Intelligence. Walters met her end during the Battle of the Golden Gates. Biography Early life Next to nothing is known about Kenzie Walters' life prior to the NoHeads, but in 2018, she was recruited to the NoHead cause by Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. She greatly despised Rebecca. Second NoHead War Kenzie served in the Second NoHead War, engaging in more secretive attacks to cripple the police, the government, and the S.M.S.B. Indeed, she quickly proved to Qamar that subtlety was one of her strengths. It is possible that she also knew Darren Slade. Operation: Purge Shortly afterwards, Mr. Stupid NoHead told Kenzie about Operation: Purge. She departed for the Emergency NoHead Base with a friend. When the NoHead fleet emerged out of hyperspace at the Emergency NoHead Base, Walters landed with her friend in the base and climbed out of it, where she was surprised to find several chambers where she could settle down, have a good meal, and clean up. Although Annabeth encouraged her to shower, Kenzie denied this. She overheard Sean and Annabeth's conversation, and provided them with encouragement. Eventually, NoHead called for them in the central chamber. Walters regrouped with the others in the chamber. NoHead appeared on a large hologram and told everyone it was safe to return to the NoHead Base. Walters winked at Qamar and everyone headed off. Hunt for Baby Intelligence Realizing that Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby were abroad, Kenzie Walters agreed to accompany Annabeth Black and they began hunting for the S.M.S.B. members. The girls tracked the S.M.S.B. to Australia and Black lured Baby Intelligence to them. In the scuffle that ensued, Walters grabbed Force Baby in a headlock, effectively cutting off his ability to breathe. Black did the same to Baby Strength and pointed out to Baby Intelligence that if he killed them, he killed his friends as well. Black knocked Baby Intelligence unconscious, but then Force Baby broke out of Walters' grip, carting off his master to safety and thwarting the two NoHead women. Upon learning that the S.M.S.B. was conversing on a rooftop, Walters teleported there with Black. Walters disarmed and restrained Baby Strength while Black used a telekinetic repulse on Baby Intelligence. The women teleported back to the NoHead Base and caged their new prisoner. During the Battle of Tsala, Walters witnessed Mr. Stupid NoHead leaving with Black and she fled into an adjoining room. Baby Intelligence ultimately chose not to pursue her. Joining Baby Intelligence Battle of the Golden Gates and death Along with Telekinibabe, Kenzie Walters participated in the Battle of the Golden Gates, hiding behind what seemed to be a boulder while the fighting began between the Police Grand Army and the NoHead Robot Army. As the robotic hordes moved steadily closer to the gate, the S.M.S.B. launched their own surprise attack, with Baby Intelligence on Walters' tail, Walters prepared to light the previously placed bombs, though she briefly fought Cassidy, who failed to defeat her. She found Baby Intelligence, but then they were ambushed by Mira and Rebecca. After being disarmed by Mira, Walters turned to Rebecca and muttered her last words, "Too late, asshole", and proceeded to activate the explosives in front of Baby Intelligence; the ensuing explosion sent robots, officers, and huge chunks of rock high into the air, killing both Walters and Rebecca in the process who either died from immolation, the falling debris, but most likely both. Legacy It was revealed decades after Kenzie Walters' reckless sacrifice that the clergy of the Styricat worshiped the NoHead Recruits as deities. They considered Walters to have helped Mother Nature (or Annabeth Black) create the universe, though it is rather unlikely they knew what her name was. Physical description Kenzie Walters is curvy and somewhat athletic. She wears black flat shoes, and she has brown skin and striking emerald green eyes. Her hair, which is raven-black, is tied back with a pink ribbon. She is usually seen wearing bracelets. Personality and traits Kenzie Walters was a very immoral NoHead but was also somewhat insecure. She is very devoted to the NoHeads and the Darkness, though not as much so as Annabeth Black or Hell Burnbottom. She also valued intelligence and cunning over brute strength. It is later revealed that her callousness and love for the Darkness is the result of her hatred for her Master, Mr. Stupid NoHead. She was too afraid to betray him until she grew more versed in her training, but after Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman extracted the revenge she had dreamed about, she nervously asked Baby Intelligence to join him. Walters confessed that her hatred of Rebecca was more extreme than the other NoHeads, owing to their personal history. However, her recklessness proved to be her undoing, as she blew herself up accidentally taking out several officers in the process, in her ultimately successful attempt to slay Rebecca. Etymology Kenzie derives from the name Mackenzie, which comes from the Gaelic surname Mac Coinnich, which means "son of COINNEACH". A famous bearer of the surname was William Lyon MacKenzie (1795-1861), a Canadian journalist and political rebel. As a feminine given name, it was popularized by the American actress Mackenzie Phillips (1959-).http://www.behindthename.com/name/kenziehttp://www.behindthename.com/name/mackenzie Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Mutants Category:Second War casualties Category:2020 deaths Category:Dark mutants Category:Deaths by explosion Category:Died in April Category:Fobble-borns Category:Female NoHeads Category:Females Category:Late-glowers Category:NoHead Recruits Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Villains Category:Walters family